In certain applications, it is desirable to apply markings that are removable. For example, college students may purchase a new set of rather expensive text books each semester. The students are often able to resell the text books at the end of the semester; however, the price paid for a text book during resale may depend on the condition of the text book, including whether the text book has visible markings. Thus, while marking the text book (e.g., highlighting portions of the text) may help the student learn the material, it may also decrease the amount of money the student can expect to receive for the text book at resale.